You Belong With Me
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Abby tries to convince why Gibbs should be with her - Gabby, oneshot - REWRITTEN


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters. But if I did, Kate would definitely still be alive…

**A/N:** I don't watch the new season of NCIS, but we taped it cuz my Mum wanted to watch it. I saw the ending and just had to write this idea I've got. Please R&R…

**/ x-x-x /**

"This can't be happening!" Abby mumbled, pacing up and down her lab. She stopped in front of her computer and stared at the screen. _"I'll see you Wednesday,"_ Abby heard the woman say and saw Gibbs kiss the red heads cheek goodbye. "Why?" Abby cried out, falling to her knees and covered her face with her hands.

"Abby?" Kate called out. "Abby!" Kate shouted, getting no response the first time.

"Back here," she sobbed.

"Are you ok?" Kate gasped, seeing her best friend curled up on the floor.

"What do you think Kate!" Abby snapped.

"I take that as a no," Kate frowned and knelt down beside Abby. "Wanna talk about it?" Kate asked quietly.

"Not really," Abby shook.

"Ok," Kate smiled faintly and wrapped her arms around Abby's shoulders.

"Who was that chick talking to Gibbs?" Abby asked looking up at Kate.

"What?" Kate frowned.

"The one who is going to see him on Wednesday," Abby explained.

"How do you know that?" Kate asked confused.

"I hacked into the security cameras," Abby shrugged.

"So I should probably watch what I say at my desk?" Kate laughed.

"Yeah, you should," Abby grinned. "So who was that person?" Abby asked again.

"Oh right, well Gibbs has a date," Kate whispered, looking towards the door.

"He can't," Abby cried.

"I know! I think it was a shock to him as well," Kate giggled. She looked down and saw the tears swelling in Abby's eye. "Oh god…" she paused. "Abs…" Kate stopped, hugging her tightly.

"I love him since forever!" Abby muttered. "You can't tell him!" she said, staring at Kate.

"Promise," Kate smiled faintly. "Come on, I think we need a girlie night," Kate suggested, lifting Abby to her feet.

"Agreed!" Abby smiled, grabbing her things and followed Kate to her car.

**x-x-x**

The next morning Gibbs entered the lab and saw Abby typing on her computer. He snuck up behind her and blew on the back of her neck.

"What do you want?" Abby grumbled.

"The results of that blood test," Gibbs frowned, moving to stand beside Abby.

"You'll have to come back later, I haven't found anything yet," Abby replied, trying to hide a yawn.

"Late night?" Gibbs queried.

"Sorta," Abby answered.

"I'm not going until you tell me what is wrong!" Gibbs frowned concerned.

"Well you are going to be waiting a long time, I'm not talking!" Abby said, folding her arms over her chest and turned her head from Gibbs.

"Fine," Gibbs shrugged.

"Why are you going out with that lady anyway?" Abby asked, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Gibbs muttered.

"Why her when you could pick from the whole of the female population?" Abby questioned.

"I'm not sure… she's lovely, good company, gorgeous smile, great laugh and just fun to be around," Gibbs replied with a shrug. "Why do you ask?" Gibbs frowned.

"Just trying to get an idea of your type of woman," Abby shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gibbs glared.

"You usually go for a red heads that is divorceable," Abby replied.

"What if I've changed?" Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hardly!" Abby laughed.

"Why the sudden interest in who I date!" Gibbs queried.

"Just picking up tips for my own relationship," Abby shrugged.

"Bull! Why Abby?" Gibbs frowned, taking a step towards her.

"Because if you should be with anyone… it should be me!" Abby shouted, staring at him. Gibbs eyes stared at Abby's beautiful face. His eyes drifted down to her mouth were they lingered before he tilted his head to the side and kissed her.

"You are my whole existence, and I will love you until my very last breath," Abby muttered, pulling her head away from Gibbs.

"Is that from a movie?" Gibbs frowned.

"Maybe…" Abby said staring at the floor. "But that's not the point. I love you and will forever!" she said looking back at Gibbs.

"What movie is it from?" Gibbs questioned.

"_The Young Victoria,_"Abby replied.

"Did you like it?" Gibbs asked.

"It was good," Abby nodded.

"Maybe we could watch it together," Gibbs suggested.

"I don't think it's your type of movie," Abby frowned.

"Why don't we watch it and found out?" Gibbs laughed.

"Hang on, why are you kissing me and saying we should spend time together when you are already dating someone?" Abby frowned.

"I'm not seeing anyone," Gibbs smiled.

"Then who are you seeing on Wednesday?" Abby shrieked.

"My sister-in-law. We have a dinner every year remembering Shannon and Kelly," Gibbs whispered.

"So… if she isn't your girlfriend," Abby paused.

"I love you," Gibbs said, trying to hide his joy.

"You bastard!" Abby cried, hitting his arm.

"What was that for?" he yelled, rubbing his arm.

"For letting me rant on and embarrass myself!" Abby shouted. "Wait… did you say you love me?" Abby whispered, staring at Gibbs.

"Yes, I did," he nodded, giving her another kiss. "Why don't you come along tomorrow night?" Gibbs offered taking her hand in his.

"I don't know," Abby said, chewing on her lip. "I don't want to intrude," she frowned.

"You won't," Gibbs said.

"Are you sure?" Abby queried.

"Yes!"

"Ok then," Abby smiled.

"I'll pick you at seven," Gibbs smiled, giving Abby another kiss and left the lab.

**- The End -**


End file.
